


Sarcastic By Nature

by thepalelord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Blogger!Stiles, CEO Derek, CEO Laura, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer!Lydia, Gen, Graphic Designer!Stiles, M/M, Vers!Sterek, podcaster!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalelord/pseuds/thepalelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is an upcoming Graphic Designer. His blog "Sarcastic By Nature" is blowing up, but he remains anonymous along with his co-owner of the blog; Fashion Designer, Lydia Martin. Together they are taking the world of design by storm. Until one day Stiles bumps into an old crush, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stumbling Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this every Friday. If I don't you can pester me, until I post a new chap.  
> Also I'm shit at summaries. Like absolute shit and if you're waiting for my other fic I might start writing it again if I find the story again.  
> This was edited by my dear friend Shannon a.k.a Stilesies on Tumblr go follow that beaut.
> 
> *My tumblr is thepalelord incase if I don't keep my promise blow up my ask box.

Stiles stood there, counting the “stars” on the walls of the coffee shop. Sure he was assistant manager, but that was only because he was good at his job. Well his day job, at night he would run this blog called. “Sarcastic by Nature.” It was a good blog if he’d say so himself, though the people who stumbled upon the blog calls him a prodigy. So what if he has things that no one has done before. He just thought of would make it stand out, and create his own little do dads.  

Companies have been messaging him, about working for their companies. Some of them were huge successful companies too, even on the odd day they would donate money to his blog so he can put sponsors and such. Which totally baffled him, sure he’s good at Graphic Design, but to get money out of something he did out of boredom was amazing to say the least. Lydia also co-owns the blog, she came up to him one day and said. “I’m feeling like designing something, can I test it out on you?” Of course he’d agreed, because anything for his strawberry-blond queen.

She’d make a few designs, and the blog blew up. Fashion critics everywhere wanted to interview her, they stated something that makes Stiles laugh every time. “The dynamic duo strikes again. Posting another flawless design, and the web page is pristine as ever. They are dominating the designer world. But no one knows what they look like, will we ever find out.. or will they be anonymous forever. Only time will tell.”

 

                                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Stiles laughed his ass off when he first saw it, even Scott was happy for him. Which resulted in a Scott and Stiles puppy pile. “Dude.. You’re becoming famous. I know a famous person. I feel cool.” Scott says, chuckling into Stiles’ neck. “Pffft.. I’m just doing what I love doing, which is Graphic Design, it’s not my fault that I thought of things that no one did.” He replies, giggling from the way Scott’s voice is tickling his neck. “Dude.. stop.. You’re tickling me.. Oh my god.. Stop!!!” He squeaks as Scott continues to tickle him, “I will punch you I swear to god.” He exclaims.

 

                                                             - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chuckling to himself, the door opens and he smiles to greet the customer, but his face falls when he realizes the customer was the one and only Derek Hale.

“ _Oh my god.. He’s even hotter now than he was back then_..”

Stiles watched as Derek walked towards the counter, silently begging the gods that Derek didn’t recognize him. With every step Derek took, Stiles got more nervous,  _“Okay.. It’s okay Stiles. You got this, It’s only been.. Oh my god he’s so hot.."_ He tried to look calm, but something told him that he’s visibly shaking.

Derek finally stood in-front of counter, looking up at the menu thinking of what he wanted to get while Stiles totally was not have a mini-panic attack. Derek looked down, and his face lit up. _“Dear god.. He’s smiling… why is he smiling.. oh my god."_ Stiles was freaking out, and he completely missed what Derek had said. “…Hello? I would like to order.” Derek said, a smile on his face. 

Stiles squeaked, and looked into the other’s eyes. “Uhh… Yeah sure. What would you like?” he replied, trying to keep his composure.

“I would like the chai tea, with a vanilla shot. Add a blueberry bagel, with butter please,” he said staring into Stiles’ eyes. 

"Uhh.. okay. Sure, coming right up chief,” he replied, nodding his head a little too fast. He’s nervous which causes him to fidget. He quickly makes the tea and waits patiently for the bagel to pop out of the toaster. Feeling the eyes of Tall, Dark, and Handsome, he turns around and catches Derek looking away.

“ _Was he checking me out?… Why_?” Stiles looks anywhere that is not Derek related, or just Derek in-general. When the toaster pops out the bagel, Stiles makes quick work of getting it buttered. He grabs a take-out bag with the tea, and hands them both to Derek. “Alright, have a good day,” he says, smiling. He’s not sure if it’s genuine or fake, but as long Derek leaves so he can melt into the floor he’ll give what he can.

"Thanks,” Derek replies, turning around and walking out of the coffee shop. Stiles tries so hard not to check out Derek’s ass, but those slacks just make it so plump that he’s slightly drooling. “Dear god.. If he starts coming here, I will die,” he exclaims, going to a booth near the counter to deflate and question his life choices for working there.

He soon gets a call from Lydia, “Lo,” He answers into the phone.

"Stiles, I just made a new design. I need your help **-**  when are you off work?” she replies, sounding a little excited if Stiles would say so himself. 

"Um… In about an hour. I’ll text or call you when I’m off work, alright Lyd?" 

"Yeah, okay. See you then Stiles.”

She hangs up the phone and he continues to work. The day is slow, which is weird because it’s a coffee shop and the hipsters are usually in here by now. Looking at the clock, he still has 30 minutes left. “Man… it’s so slow,” he sighs as he gets ready to clean the booths. “Yeah.. I know what you mean.” A voice says from to the side. A small petite brunette is washing the front counter, with a pin that states her name. Trisha. Trisha is one of Stiles’ first friends he’d met when he first moved here.

They met through their love for comic books, and they’ve been friends ever since. When the door opens, he looks up and smiles.

“Finally a customer.”

"Welcome to Carol’s Coffee shop, how may I help you?" he says as the rush of people start to file a line. The first few people ordered simple coffees, then the next were a bit confusing but he could handle it. His co-worker Trisha would make the drinks while he barked the orders. 

"I need a peppermint tea with 3 sugars, and a single shot of cream."

"Coming right up," she replies, smiling as she works. It’s hectic but Stiles and Trisha both love it. “I also need, a BLT bagel, with sour cream. Yes I said sour cream,” he calls out, laughing at the way Trisha’s face grimaced from the mention of sour cream. “Alright, boss," she replied with equal playfulness.  They continued this dance for another 30 minutes until Stiles was finally off work. 

He pulls out his phone and dials Lydia’s number. She picks it up on the first ring. “My, my, someone’s excited,” he says, giggling a bit from the “humph” on the other line.

"Just come and meet me at our usual, I want to show you it cause you’re my editor of sorts."

"Okay, I’ll be there in like 5 minutes."

"Don’t be late, you know how I hate people who are late."

"And I mourn for the people that disappointed you." He can’t help but laugh into the phone. It’s quite fun poking at Lydia knowing he’s far enough away that she couldn’t physically hurt him for it.

"Just hurry up," she sighs into the phone.

"Alright. Alright I’ll be right there,” he replies, hanging up the phone. He gets ready and puts on his grey coat that Lydia got him as a gift, which also includes the scarf he is wearing. The addiction of the red beanie was his own personal touch.

Waving goodbye to Trisha, he walks out into the cold, winter air of New York. Everything was slightly coated with snow and he loved it. Back in Beacon Hills, it rarely snowed and he wanted it to snow for years. He tightened his scarf and walked fairly quick to their usual spot. 

Stiles glanced down at his phone, checking the time just as he was rounding the corner. It wasn’t until a moment later when he was just about to look up that his body was bumping straight into somebody else’s. He looked up in a panic. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I’m just in a hurry and yeah..” but as his eyes met the other person’s he immediately trailed off.

He looks up and freezes. It’s Derek.

“ _Why does the world want to kill me_..”

Derek was smiling at him. “It’s alright, I… wait didn’t you take my order this morning?” He looks at Stiles, waiting for his reply. 

"Uhh….Yeah. I did, but I’m kinda in a hurry. So sorry, but I’ll catch you later?.. I mean.. If you come to the shop again.. Sorry.. I’m bad .. Shit.. I have to run. " he says, going around Derek and looking over his shoulder to still make eye contact. 

"Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. That is if you’re working,” Derek replies.

“Okay! Yeah I will be!” He yells out, running across the street. When Stiles risks a glance back, Derek looks as though he is just turning away. Stiles can’t help but feel his stomach turn as he continues walking, smiling to himself the rest of the way. When he slips on ice somewhere down the street, he’s mutter curses and rubbing his very sore butt.


	2. Fateful Meetings.

Running a little late to their meeting, Stiles knew that he’d have to face the wrath of Lydia Martin. Entering the mall, he glanced at his watch.

_4:15 PM._

”Shit,” he spat, picking up his pace and nearly running across the mall.

He won’t admit it, but Lydia Martin terrifies him. Yet it is an exciting kind of terrifying- the kind that draws you in. Ever since he got over his high school crush on her, their relationship turned into something platonic. She was more like his sister now.

He saw the shop in the distance and knew that Lydia was probably annoyed. Despite being late, slowed down his pace, making sure he didn’t look winded from running over.  
  
Checking himself in the mirror on the wall as he walked, he figured he looked presentable enough. “Okay… I can do this,” he told himself as a bit of a pep talk before walking into the small obscure coffee shop.

The shop was off to the side of everything else in the mall. Walking in was refreshing- it was like the shop transported you into a whole new world. When he spotted Lydia he could see that she was tapping her foot.

“I’m so dead.” He mutters to himself.

He took a few deep breaths, readied himself for the lecture he was about to hear for he had heard many from Lydia.

"Heeeey Lydia. Sorry for being late, I just uh.. bumped into someone. While I was on my way,” he said, barely looking at Lydia.

"Is that so,” she replied, obviously very annoyed, "Then tell me Stiles, why aren’t looking at me when you’re speaking."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, which Stiles could see in his peripheral vision.

Stiles sighed, taking the seat across from Lydia.

“I’m sorry. I bumped into Derek Hale,” he said, looking up at Lydia finally and noticing the way she perked up by the mention of Derek.

“Derek Hale, you say?”

Lydia knew all about his little crush on Derek from high school and the smirk on her face was only a reminder of that fact.

"Yeah, he came to the coffee shop this morning. I was shocked to say that he looks better." Stiles says, carefully choosing his words so Lydia doesn’t takes it as an okay to bud into his love life.

"He does, I’ve read about his family’s company." She replies, flicking her beautiful hair over her shoulder. "Alright, now let’s talk business."

Over the course of the “meeting” Stiles thought that all her designs were flawless. To Lydia on the other hand, “Something’s off, I can’t exactly put my finger on it…” Taking her sketching pencils out of her brown bag. “I mean, like there is something missing.”

"Why don’t you add something that goes with the rest you designed, like a collection." He suggested, taking a pencil and adding a little scarf that had different variations. 

"I just shooting in the dark here, Lyd." He says, taking in the designs he’s made for he wasn’t that bad. "I see what you mean, I think I could do that." She replies, taking her pencils to start detailing the scarves Stiles made.

"Well am I still needed?" He asks, slowly getting up waiting for Lydia’s answer. "No, you can leave now." She replies, barely looking up at Stiles. "Thanks Lyd, you know I love you." He says over his shoulder, laughing a bit from "Whatever." He gets in return.

Leaving the small coffee shop, he bundles up before exiting the mall. Walking down the street, he quickly makes his way down to the subway. Upon reaching the subway, he notices a person standing off to the side. Focusing even a bit more on the person he sees it’s Derek. 

He lets out a small yelp and quickly runs for cover, but to his discomfort Derek notices him. “Hey!” He calls out, grabbing his suitcase, while walking Stiles’ way. “Fuck..” Stiles mutters under his breath.

"Heeeey…"

"Hey… It’s you again."

"Yeah.. It’s me." He waves his hand, as a way to indicate it’s him. 

“ _I’m so fucking stupid. Why did I do that._ ”

"I never actually caught your name." Derek states, smiling a bit as he notices that Stiles is slightly blushing.

"Oh.. I never actually told you." He replies, wrapping the scarf even tighter around his neck. To give his hands to bother something, but he actually wants to feel Derek’s stubble against his face, while wrapping his legs aro- " _Whoa.. No. I fuck. What am I even thinking.. Think of puppies or my dad in drag.”_  He shivers from the image in his head, while lil’ Stiles is starting to deflate a bit. 

He lets out a sigh and completely misses what Derek was saying. “Uh… What?” He asks, looking a little confused as Derek continues to stare.

"Oh I was asking you, what is your name?" He replies, smiling from the way Stiles mouth sort of just drops.

"Uh.. It’s Stiles." He answers, hoping that Derek doesn;t recognize him from his name.

"Oh, that’s a unique name. I know of a Stiles, I haven’t talked to him in a long time though." He says with a bit of sadness that Stiles notices.

“ _Why does he sound sad… Did he like me?_ ”

"Sorry I haven’t even told you my name, it’s Derek." Extending his hand, he looks at Stiles with a slight smile. "It’s uh.. nice to meet you… Derek." He takes the other’s hand, shaking firmly cause his father told him that if he had a limp wrist he would never make any friends let alone relationships.

The subway finally makes to the underground station. “Well I have to get on the train.” Stiles, retracting his hand and turning his body towards the train.

"So do I." Derek replies, following Stiles unto the train. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I actually kept my word.  
> This is a little shorter than my first chapter, so I'm sorry if I didn't make it longer.  
> I will try and make it longer and write a bit more faster.  
> Also if you want to give me any tips on the story, feel free. 
> 
> Stilinski out!


	3. New York Melodies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied. Again, sorry for the wait.  
> I have to work a lot for I'm moving and yeah. College things.  
> So here it is, I tried to write this many times but I was too busy.
> 
> Hope y'all understand.  
> Stilinski Out!
> 
> P.S LoL is a game called League of Legends. I play it frequently and the setup I described is what I'm working towards.  
> P.P.S I'm sorry.. for being late.

**\--  Two Months Earlier  --**

“I’m not going to do it.” Stiles groaned, “Scott stop with the face… Oh my god. Please.. stop?” He hides his face in his hands, trying to avoid the puppy dog stare he’s getting from Scott. “I’m only saying, that you should make a blog, even a podcast!” Scott exclaims, trying to convince Stiles that venting to the world through a podcast was a brilliant idea.

Stiles peeked through the gap in-between his fingers, rolling his eyes he finally gave in. “Ugh, fine. Only because you did your whole puppy dog eyes shit.” He says, removing his hands from his face and flailing his arms in Scott’s direction. “Do I even have enough money for the equipment?” He asks no one in particular. “Actually… Remember when I went all “I want to be a musician” phase? I still have the recording equipment and stuff.” Scott says, shrugging as if it’s no big deal, which is not because Stiles has a big grin. “Yeah.. I do remember.” He replies, giggling at the way Scott’s hair used to be long and shaggy cause it was “in” at the time.

“Those were the days..” He says, smiling at Scott.

“Oh shut up.” Scott replies, punching Stiles’ arm while a smile slowly creeps up on his lips.

“So.. When should I do this..”

“I don’t know, when you have free time?”

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Gee, thanks.” Scott replies, rolling his eyes.

“Hey.. Don’t do the eye rolling thing. That’s my thing, you do your adorable puppy thing.” He says, grinning at the way Scott looks confused while tilting his head to the side. “See. My point is proven.” He nods his head.

“Stiles are you going to make a blog? It’s kinda in your field of expertise, right?”

“Yeah, it is. I guess I can whip a website of my own.”

“Sweet, can’t wait to see it buddy.”

 

**\--  Present  --**

 

Stiles stood, for the sub-train was a bit crowded from the late night rush, he hasn't spoken a word to Derek since he got on the train. Looking at the reflection on the window he notices that Derek is staring at him. Stiles averts his gaze, while his cheeks start to turn a shade of pink. There’s an announcement stating that there is going to be a turn, as the train turns Stiles is knocked into by a bunch of people, before falling an arm is wrapped around his waist.

Looking at who caught him, he squeaks a bit. He’s going to deny that he made that noise and take it to his grave. Derek caught him with a concerned look on his face. “You okay?” He asks, Stiles nods. “Uh… yeah.. Thanks.” He replies, feeling the blush slowly making its way down his neck.

“You.. can.. uh.. let go now.”

“Oh.. uh sorry.” Derek unwraps his arm, with his hand lingering on Stiles’ hip before he gave Stiles a respectable distance. Which is not very far, considering that it’s really crowded. “ _I am going to die.. I will die before I even have sex._ ”

Stiles groans at his inner voice, which also word vomits.. a lot. The train finally stops, with a loud screech and the metal doors open. “So.. this is my stop.” Stiles says, before turning towards the exit. “Oh.. Okay, see ya round then?” Derek asks, a small smile tugging at his lip. “Yeah.. Sure. See ya round, Derek.” He replies, looking over his shoulder while getting off the train.

As the train starts to leave he can’t help but to wave at Derek, which Derek returned.

Stiles left the subway, walking towards his and Scott’s apartment. The air was chillier, as the night began to creep up on the city. He wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, while shoving his hand into his pockets. He quickly pulled out his phone and plugged earphones in, soon his ears were filled with a song from One Direction.

“Shut the door… Turn the lights off.. I wanna be with you..” He sang, he relatively had a decent voice, because of the singing lessons his mother used to make him take, for his speech impediment.

“I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you..” He continued, getting so lost in the song as he stood at a crosswalk. Not really caring about the looks he gets from the other people. Soon, he crossed the street, singing louder as he got closer and closer to his apartment.

“I cannot hide this, even though I try..” He sang, emphasizing with arms. “If we could have this life, for one more day, if we could only turn back time…” He sang with a ping of sadness, recalling the nights when his ex used to love him, until he found her with someone else in their bed.

He shaken his thoughts away from those memories and climbed up the stairs to his apartment building. Taking the stairs to their apartment, he hummed the rest of the song till he got to his door. Quickly unlocking the door and his body went into auto pilot. Doing his daily routine of coming home which means taking his coat, scarf, and shoes off. He then goes into the kitchen to make a snack.

“Scott! You home?” He yells out, taking his headphone out and listens for a response. There is none, which is probably means Scott is at his girlfriend’s house or he’s out for a food run. Since they barely got anything to eat, Stiles just makes ends meet with what they currently have.

Stiles makes his way through his two room apartment which is fairly big for the two of them, especially at the rent cost it’s a steal. He passes the living room and down the hall into his room, he sits down on his comfy chair. Which is really an old raggedy computer chair, to which Stiles proclaimed it adds character to his room. He gets comfortable and starts up his beast of a computer. He does own a laptop but that’s only used for web design and all the other stuff he has to do with it. His comp on the other hand is baby. He’s a pretty huge gamer so he built his comp, making sure it can run at least 3 games at once.

“Well I guess I can play a couple of games of LoL.” He clears his desk of any clutter and then proceeds to wipe his monitors for he has three. His setup is pretty nice, a slick keyboard that is top notch gaming material. Three monitors that have HD quality resolution and a mouse that was custom made for him. His mic stand is statured beside his laptop, with wires running along the wall that connects to the computer.

“Ahhhh…. Good to be home.” He says starting up the game, while turning his chair to start up his laptop as well because he has some more ideas for his blog. “I still can’t believe that I’m called a prodigy..” He says to himself. Looking through the messages on his blog, some from companies, some from people wanting him to teach them, but he notices a message from Hale Co.

His eyes grew wide, quickly opening the message he reads what it says.

 

_“Dear Anonymous and Co._

_My name is Laura Hale, I recently got a tip from our PR that you were a prodigy of Graphic Design and Web Design. To of which I was skeptical of course, so I had to see your “Pristine Website” for myself._

_After opening your website, I must say it has exceeded my expectations, which is a very hard thing to do. Cause my expectations are “too” high as my fellow employees say. But nonetheless your whole website is flawless, I went through every link and the way you make everything looks so clean and simple. The little trinkets you also added. I personally like “Time wasted on this website” one. It’s very clever and how you made the website look like the interface of J.A.R.V.I.S from Iron Man._

_It’s very well done and I noticed that you don’t work for a company. I must say that is shocking to see, with your talent you could make yourself an empire. Believe me, I have done it. I also noticed that this is what you do for fun, what if you could make it your paying job. I have an opening right now at the company and I would love to have you._

_I know that you don’t accept jobs offers but I’m willing to let you be one of my editors, so if you do read this. Please give me a call, I hope that we can actually talk and please consider my offer._

_Also those designs for clothing is simply remarkable, I was planning on opening a fashion firm in the company. I was wondering if you could let me speak with the person behind those designs, for I absolute love them._

_Yours truly,  
Laura Hale._

Stiles reads the letter four more times because he couldn’t believe it. It’s not the job offer he couldn’t believe it’s that _The_ Laura Hale wants him to work for her. He doesn’t whether to laugh or cry because Laura was amazing person if he remembered correctly.  Also her being related to Derek is just a bonus. 

_"Oh my god.. I have to call Lydia."_


End file.
